Dai Goes A Missin'
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi are all living together and are seperate beings. Dai and Sato are 4. Dai is kidnapped and Dark is in jail. COMPLETE


Dai Goes A Missin'

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

"Koi. Where are you," asked Dark.

"In the kitchen koibito. Can you go get Dai-chan and Sato," yelled back Krad.

"Okay," yelled Dark back. "Come on Dai. You to creepy boy. Dinner's done."

"What's for dinner," asked a four year old Daisuke.

"I don't know. Whatever Krad cooked."

"He told you last night what he was cooking. You just didn't listen," said a four year old Satoshi.

"Oh well! Its dinner. Let's go," said Dark running off.

"Come on Sato. Let's go eat."

"Alright," said Satoshi. Then Satoshi had a thought. A bad thought many would think but Satoshi thought it was brilliant. So when he went into the kitchen, instead of going to the table, he went to Krad.

"Ni-san, Dark called me creepy again."

"Dark! You'd better stop calling Sato creepy or no dinner for you for a week."

"But…but…that's not fair!"

"I mean it! No more name calling. All of you, sit. Dinner's done," said Krad in a demanding tone.

Everyone sat down as not to anger Krad because what he said he meant. Krad smirked as he thought up ways to punish Dark for misbehaving and picking on his little brother. After dinner was done and Dark and Dai pigging out, everyone got up to place their dishes in the sink.

"I wanna' wash dishes," said Daisuke.

"I'll help," said Satoshi.

"Okay. And Dark gets to wash dishes tomorrow night. You two be careful not to break anything."

"Okay," said Daisuke happily.

"Koibito. Come on."

"You're actually going to let them wash dishes AND not watch them!"

"They're responsible and no, we are cleaning kitchen also."

"No fair!"

"You clean the table and I'll do the counters and then we'll all be done."

"Fine," said Dark pouting.

After they were all done in the kitchen they went to watch tv. Krad wanted Satoshi to sit in his lap but knew that Dark would want to lay across his lap and also knew that Daisuke would want to sit on Dark's lap, so to make it easy on himself he sat on the floor with his back against the couch. After a bit of struggling Krad got Satoshi to sit on his lap. Dark then put the movie in and then put a pillow on top of Krad's legs and laid down on it and Daisuke came and laid next to Dark as they watched the movie. By the end, Daisuke, Dark, and Krad were asleep. Satoshi poked his brother and Krad woke up with a start.

"You fell asleep Ni-san," said Satoshi.

"Thanks for waking me up. Oh! Ouch! My feet are asleep."

"That's what you get for letting him sleep on your legs."

"Oh! Hush you! Off to bed with you. We'll bring Dai-chan."

"Okay. Oyasumi."

"Good night"

It took Krad fifteen minutes to get Dark up. After he was up he somehow managed to get Daisuke to his bed without falling over his own two feet. Now that the two young boys were in bed, Dark and Krad retired to their rooms. Satoshi was happy that Daisuke was already asleep and that he himself wasn't afraid of things that went bump in the night. After a while though Satoshi couldn't go to sleep because of the noise, so he went to go get his brother and poked his brother on the arm. Krad woke up and was about to go back to sleep when he saw Satoshi standing there.

"What's wrong Satoshi," asked Krad in a worried voice.

"There's a banging noise in my room and I can't go to sleep because its loud."

"All right. Let's go see what I can do to shut it up!"

"Thanks, Ni-san."

"What are big brothers for?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"I feel so loved right now."

As they walked into the room the two young boys shared in the small apartment they saw Daisuke's bed empty. Satoshi began running around the room trying to find his lost friend and brother.

"Satoshi. Satoshi," yelled Krad. "Calm down! Go get Dark!"

Satoshi ran out of the room to go get Dark.

"Dark! Dark! Dai's missing. He's gone! Dai-chan's gone! Dark! Get up please! Please get up Dark, Dai-chan's missing." He sat down on the floor crying. "Don't you care?"

"Woah! Satoshi, what's goin' on? Slow down will ya'?"

"Dai-chans missing," Satoshi again repeated. At that, dark was out of bed and to their shared room in a flash.

"Krad. Where's Dai-chan?"

"I don't know. I've checked everywhere except the kitchen and living room so far."

"I'll check." And at that he was off to find his lost little brother.

After frantically searching for Daisuke and not finding him, Dark was in hysterics. Satoshi was sad and refused to talk to either of them and ran into his and Daisuke's room and refused to come out. Krad was lost. Help Dark calm down because his little brother was missing or go to his little brother and try to take care of him. Krad decided on his first choice because at least he had his brother. And also, his brother had been hurt, while he was away, and would hide his feelings from others.

"Dark, calm down," yelled an annoyed Krad. He swore no one was cooperating with him tonight.

"We have to call the police!"

"What? Are have you forgotten were running from the police, or at least you are."

"Well. Can't you go back? They'll listen to you. After all you are the next highest ranking."

"And have you forgotten who that the highest ranking is, my no good rotten stepfather. And if I go back, I'll have to stay. You know that. You are my assignment, or have you forgotten. You're the thief I'm the hunter. Now stop babbling and act like the thief you are and try to find your brother."

"Thanks. I needed that. I work best at night, you know that. I'm going search for Dai."

"Be safe Dark. I'll let you know if anything turns up."

"Thanks. See ya' in the mornin'." "_I'll find you Dai. I promise. I promised I'd never let anything hurt you and I'm gonna' do my best to keep my promise to you. I love you Dai. I'm coming to find you._"

"_While Dark's gone, I'd might as well take care of Satoshi,"_ thought Krad.

"Sato. Open this door Satoshi! I do have a key, so either way I'm coming in."

Krad walked away to get the key from his key ring. When he came back he tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. "_Figures,_" thought Krad, as he went in.

"Sato. We're going to find Dai. There's no taking no for an answer. They might have been my enemies at one point but I've grown to like them. I think of Dai as my second little brother and Dark thinks the same of you."

"No he doesn't. he only cares for you and Dai-chan."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I would have thought that you would know that that's Dark."

Biting his lip first, Satoshi asked, "Why do you like Dark so much that you gave up your job to help him hide?"

"What? Would you like for Dai-chan and Dark to leave?"

Satoshi glared at Krad and Krad glared back. If looks could kill, this little four year old would have turned his brother to ashes.

"Well. You and Dai-chan became friends in daycare and after you practically begged to stay I made a pact with him that if he left you alone, I would leave his brother alone. The most part of it was though, was that we were in the same type of problem. I was trying to keep you from our so-called stepfather that I joined our stepfather's task force as the leader to catch the thief that was stealing our families artworks. I remember that the overall I joined was to protect you and figured that he must have become a thief to take care of his little brother as well. So the next time I caught him, I made a proposition and this is what became of it."

"So you mainly took them in because you felt bad for them?"

"Yes. But now I think of them as my brothers. Do you mind? Or should we leave and find a place for us?"

"I…want to stay. I'm sorry, " said Satoshi finally starting to cry.

"It's okay. You can cry. You shouldn't hold in all your feelings. Let's go see what we can do to help find Dai."

"Okay. I'm tired though."

"Then go to bed."

"Okay. Can I…"

"I'm sure Dark nor Dai would mind you sleeping in Dai's bed."

Satoshi climbed in Daisuke's bed and felt something poke him. He found a folded paper and held it out to his brother. Krad took it and read it and frowned.

"What's it say?"

"we're in a bind. Go to sleep. I'll wake you if something happens."

"But…"

"Sleep."

As soon as Satoshi head hit the pillow he was out.

"_What are we going to do? We can't do this. I have to come up with a way to meet these demands, but still, Dark can't know. To protect Daisuke I must put Dark in jail, then I must find a way to get him out without either of us being caught. Satoshi's going to hate me for this. These demands will hurt this family more than they know. Dark will hate me for not telling him about this but it's the only way I can make him feel betrayed. I can get Daisuke back then get Dark from jail then come back and get Satoshi and Daisuke then move to…America I guess. That'll work. I should tell Satoshi. He'll be able to tell Dai and I can tell Dark after I rescue him from the cell I put him in. Spare keys will help too._"

An hour later Dark came back. He was sulking and dropped to the floor ungracefully and sat there and cried. Krad was hiding in the shadows and decided now would be the time to act. He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Dark by his arms and dragged him out of the house. He threw him into the backseat of the car and sped of to the prison. He drug Dark out and walked into the police station. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Their leader was back, and he had captured the famous thief. After the initial shock wore off, everyone was rushing around getting things ready. Krad told some of the guards to get a specific cell ready and they took off. Krad continued to drag Dark to the cell and when he got to it, threw Dark in. Dark just landed on the floor and stared. Krad dropped a note into his lap that said, "Don't try to escape thief, its for your own good." After that, Krad turned away and didn't look back because he knew that if he did, he would go back and help Dark. He left and drove home. He knew Dark would hate him but he would also thank him for saving his little brother. That was another agreement the to had made. Protect the younger brothers at all cost. This was one of those times, and Krad would keep that promise. Before he realized it, he was back home. He went in and checked on Satoshi, who was still asleep. He felt bad, but he knew it had to be done. After a long while, he finally fell asleep.

When I came home I fell to the floor sobbing. I didn't know where Krad was but I didn't feel like getting up. I had lost hope. I couldn't find my little brother and it was my fault. I felt myself being lifted then dragged out of the house. I barely registered that it was Krad and then I felt myself threw into the backseat of our car. I kinda' wondered why he was being so rough and where we were going. I laid down though not really caring. After a while I felt myself dragged out the car and into a bright building with a few people. I wondered where we were but couldn't form words so I didn't ask. Then I felt myself being dragged around and then threw onto a hard cold floor. I fell there and just sat there. I felt a piece of paper be dropped into my lap and I just sat there as a door was closed on me and Krad walked away. I sat there and stared for what felt like an eternity before I clutched the paper in my hand so hard it hurt but I didn't care and fell asleep on the floor. I didn't even bother getting up.

Daisuke was cold. He felt around for his covers only to feel dirt under his hands. He froze and then opened his eyes to look around. It was dark and he couldn't see anything and he didn't know where he was. He didn't see his brother anywhere. Now he was scared. He tried to get up but his legs protested and he could just barely make out outlines. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he started walking only to be jerked back by his wrist. He stopped and turned around rubbing his now abused wrist and felt that a rope was tied around it. He saw that the end of the rope was tied to a tree, which was what he was previously laying under. He saw a blanket and went and picked it up. He draped it over his body best he could and sat back down against the tree. He tried to pull the rope off but had no luck. Slowly, he went back to sleep. Come morning he woke up again because he was uncomfortable.

"Look, the kids awake," said a man of about 20.

"A man of 18 answered. "So. Should we feed him?"

"Of course you dolt," answered the first man in a laughing manner.

"Okay. Okay. I'll go get the food. So, what's his name anyway?"

"I don't know. They said to get the one with red hair and not the one with the blue, even though it's the one with blue they actually want."

"Okay. That's makes no sense."

"It is."

"It's funny. I've never seen anyone with red hair or blue hair."

"Have you ever seen them with violet or gold?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Anyway. That's their brother's hair color."

"Strange."

"It is. I'll greet the kid and hope he doesn't freak out."

"Wouldn't you if you were kidnapped in the middle of the night at his age?"

"True."

The second man left and went to get the food for all of them. When he came back he gave Daisuke his first now that he was fully awake, then handed the other man his. Daisuke looked at the man and stared at the food.

"I didn't poison it. I'm eating the same thing you are. Anyway, you cooperate and ya' won't get hurt."

"Ignore him. He's a dolt. So. What's your name?"

"Why…should I trust you." Squeaked the four year old.

"You have no reason to. But I'm hungry so…"

After he started eating, Daisuke slowly picked up his breakfast and started eating also. Anyway, he was hungry.

"You have a great way with words brilliant one. We won't hurt you but I don't what will happen to you if the demands aren't met."

"What are the demands?"

"That's nothing for a mere child to worry about."

"But…"

"The longest you'll be with us is three days."

"So I get to go home."

"Of course. But only if the demands are met. Either way things will be different at your home."

"How?"

"You'll see when you find out," said the first man who had been talking to him. "_Poor kid. His families going to be a mess. The blue-haired child is going to be taken and the two older brothers aren't going to talk to each other._"

"It's time to go," said the second man.

"I agree. Let's go. Get up kid. We got ta' walk."

"My name's Daisuke."

"Well Daisuke its time to get going. You can walk can't you?"

"Yes. I'm not…helpless." Yep. That's the word Satoshi had taught him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Your arm's still going to be tied and I'll be holding the end so don't try to run."

Daisuke nodded but followed the two men after they untied him from the tree. As they walked, they played a round or two of twenty questions. They gave him everything but their names and where they were born and from, and in return didn't ask him anything of his family. The men were fairly nice except the whole kidnapping part, but in a way they reminded him of his brother and Krad. Then this train of thought led this little four year old to think of Satoshi, which then made him sit down and start to cry. The men stopped and when they saw him and they both began trying to comfort him. They needed to keep going if they were to reach their next campsite so the second ma picked him up and cradled him in his arms and shortly after Dai stopped crying and fell asleep thinking of the next time he would see his brother.

When Krad woke up the next morning, late by his standards, but it was only nine am, he found Satoshi awake and curled into a ball on the couch staring at the blank tv screen. Krad went and made breakfast and brought it to Satoshi, Satoshi refused to eat until Krad threatened him that he would make him eat cold food for the rest of his life until he himself learned to cook. This got Satoshi eating for a few minutes before he reduced to nit-picking at his food. Krad sighed then got up and went and put the plates in the sink, then walked back to the living room and picked up Satoshi and put him on his lap. Satoshi looked up at his brother and Krad hung his head down. Krad took a deep breath and explained to Satoshi that it was their stepfather's fault that Daisuke was missing and that Krad had brought Dark to jail last night. He left out the part that it was actually him, being Satoshi the stepfather wanted, along with Dark in jail and Daisuke dead and himself, being Krad this time, to have noone. Satoshi cried into Krad's lap. Just as Krad thought he was asleep, Satoshi got up and ran to his and Dai's shared room, and again Krad sighed.

He didn't know what to do. Everything was all messed up. Dark would hate him for throwing him in prison and he would take Dai and leave, then Satoshi would hate him because Daisuke was his only friend and the only person that would talk to a blue-haired child that was anti-social and almost emotionless. Most of the other children were scared of him because he was stronger and was as smart as a nine year old, maybe even a little older, even though he was only four. Krad smirked when he realized that some of Satoshi's cleverness had wore off on Daisuke. He then went back to depressed as he thought how helpless and hopeless this all was. Usually his stepfather got what he wanted but Krad was determined to make sure that just this once he didn't.

Dark woke up the next morning and found himself in a cell. He could only remember bits and pieces but what he did know was that it was Krad that had put him here. It was probably his fault Dai went missing in the first place. Had the past year been for nothing? He tightened his fist only to have a paper poke him. His first instinct was to rip it to shred's but he thought better of it. He opened it and read it. "Don't try to escape thief, it's for your own good." Reading between the lines it said, "Don't you try to escape, your in here for a reason and I will get you out when its over." How he deciphered that was, Krad only called him a thief wen he was joking and if it was for his own good it meant stay until he could figure something out. After that, Dark calmed down quite a bit and sat down and waited to see what would happen. Everyone knew what he was in here for and not even he would plead innocent at his own trial. He would spend the rest of his life in a cell until Krad came to rescue him. It was kind of scary actually, depending on the very person that tried to kill you half their life up until a year and a half ago. At least now, Krad and Satoshi had all their families artworks in their possession, safe and hidden, from even their stepfather.

Daisuke woke up in a tent with his wrist still tied but this time tied to the second man's. he was curled up beside the man and the man was just letting him. After wondering why, he curled back up against the man and went back to sleep.

Dark was woke up by the banging of someone opening his cell door. He slowly sat up and glared at the person who'd dared to enter. If it would have been under any other circumstances he would have killed this man. In walked the very head honcho known as Krad and Satoshi's stepfather. He demanded of Dark to know how he liked his prison cell. Dark scowled and glared at him. The stepfather walked forward and struck Dark across the face. Dark took it and whipped his head back to stare at the man. The man bent to whisper in Dark's ear.

"If you want your brother back then you must bring Satoshi to me."

"Then give me my brother back and I will bring Satoshi to you the next day at the park at noon. You can take him and me and my brother will just walk away and never look back."

"I don't think so thief. I'm not stupid. You will get your brother back after I get Satoshi."

"Fine."

"Then you are released. You know the consequences if you fail, correct?"

"I do."

He opened the door and Dark slowly walked out, then took off running.

"_Ha! Kill two birds with one stone. I will get Satoshi back and Krad will hate Dark and will catch him and place him back in jail or kill him. Either, I don't care. Then Krad will be most unhappy with his little brother taken from him and little Daisuke will die from my gun and if possible in front of his brothers eyes. All in all, I'll kill four birds with one stone,_" thought the stepfather.

Dark made it home and was greeted by Krad coming into the living room. Dark told Krad he forgave him and Krad sent Satoshi back into the bedroom so they could talk. Dark told Krad about their stepfather letting him go.

"Poor kid. I can't bare doing this to him. Let's return him to his home," said the second man.

"I agree. Let's get walking."

The first man picked up Daisuke and they started the journey to his house. With the help of a cab it didn't take to long.

Daisuke was returned to his doorstep at midnight with his rope detached and then Dai knocked on the door to be greeted by Dark and Krad.

"Dai," yelled Dark.

At that, Satoshi came running out. He ran up to Daisuke and hugged him and started all out crying. After the hugs were given round, the two children were picked up by their respective brother and both fell asleep almost instantly, happy to be back together as a family again. Krad and Dark went back to talking about what to do to keep Satoshi out of their stepfather's clutches. Now that they had Dai, it made things a lot easier. In the end they decided on leaving tonight. They laid the two children down together and went about packing up everything important they would need. Krad was thankful that even between all four of them that they didn't have many possessions. After everything was packed they picked up their sleeping brothers and walked out the door never looking back.


End file.
